


Mine

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Limeblooded Kankri, M/M, Possessive Behavior, intentional maiming of the body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is a limeblood. The only one of his kind. And though they make for extraordinary lovers and mates, they were hunted and killed off for a reason.</p><p>They're dangerous, unpredicatble, even toward those they love.</p><p>---- Limekri x Karkat Vantascest drabble ----</p><p>May add more later if the interest is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maim

"D9n’t think I haven’t n9ticed them l99king at y9u like they want t9 swall9w y9u alive and c9nsume y9ur 69dy fr9m y9ur perfect n99k upward. "

Kankri is purring, his tone twisted and odd, vibrant green eyes seeming to glow with a nearly malicious shimmer to them, pupils thin and predatory. He has been triggered and is making this very clear.

And you, Karkat, are laying spread and bare before him, shamefully aroused by this more possessive side of him that is coming out. Your thick candy red bulge coils against your lower stomach, painting it red, nook sickly sweet scented with material dribbling out and down your thighs onto the table he has you strapped to.

He flashes a razortoothed grimace, continuing to purr as he practically devours your body with those eyes.

"Y9u are mine, Karkat. Mine al9ne. N9 9ne else may eat 9f y9ur 69dy 9r taste y9ur sweetness. And n9 9ne is all9wed t9 ever see y9ur perfect 6ulge, either. N9 9ne 6ut me."

He lowers his himself to face level with the tendril, nuzzling it slowly, allowing the material to end up smeared across his cheek, translucent lime green wings fluttering a bit behind him when he bends, and you’re so utterly fascinated by him that you don’t notice the initial sting of his talonlike claws tracing the length of your love organ.

When the claws draw blood though, you notice very quickly, eyes widening in horror and lips parting to let out a pained cry. You’re sick though, and despite the pain as the blood bubbles up slowly along the line he has clawed down your entire length, your nook only seems to moisten further. Fuck yourself for getting off on this.

"I’m g9ing t9 make sure n9 9ne else can have it 6ut me."

You moan when you shouldn’t, wrists sore from pulling at your restraints where he has you cuffed to the table legs by all four limbs. There’s that glimmer again before his claws dig deeper into your bulge and you could swear it feels like he’s threatening to remove it permanently.

Then his words click in your pan.

And you can only scream with each pass of those talons bit by bit cutting into your most sensitive flesh, his grip like a vice at the base of your bulge to keep it out of the sheathe as he tears into it, licking his lips and eying your bloody mess hungrily. He’s never going to let anyone else have what he has had. He’s going to ensure you can never betray him.

You are his.


	2. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were his first. You didn't know then He would be your last.

"N9 9ne else has ever claimed me, I h9pe y9u kn9w, Karkat. I d9 n9t let pe9ple t9uch my n99k, under any circumstances. Y9u sh9uld c9nsider this an h9n9ur."

He stares you down with those serpentine eyes, pupils narrow with want, the thin membranes of his wings shimmering as they twitch and flutter behind him. Kankri has you on your back, talon-like claws tracing aimless patterns along the pink-flushed skin of your chest as you stare up at his bare forme. His hips hover above your own, your bulge shamelessly coiling and squirming against his thighs, which are spread above it, the temptation of his soft netherlips mere inches above it driving the heat-seeking organ crazy as you force it to keep away from the older cancer troll's most intimate area.

Your self control pays off well, his monstrous bulge nudging it's tip against your lips slightly as he watches you, wondering what you will do, if you will try to take control.

You obediently part your lips to let his thick organ in and he smiles slightly, an eerily predatory glimmer in his eyes at how well you obey. He has stuffed you to the brim plenty of times with the massive tendril of his, to the point you thought you would split in two while floating on cloud nine, but never have you dared touch his nooklips, not even to kiss the outer labia or lap at his fluids. No, yet here you are, fat cherry red bulge curling and snaking against itself beneath him when some of his hypnotic fluids drip down onto it, caught in a limbo between feeling searingly hot and numbingly cold, the single drip tingling against your sensitive flesh.

He dips his hips like a pornstar and you're buried within his hot cache in one fell motion before you know what happened.

Everything goes white for a moment, hot walls rippling around you, soft, intense, and you keen helplessly, barely managing not to buck up into him. No one ever said it'd be this intense. No porn videos or trashy romance novels ever did even remote justice to this feeling.

His expression is stoic despite having just impaled himself on your thick bulge - though compared to his monstrous bulge it's hardly worth blinking at - but the wear of the motion does show in the tremble in the membranes of those beautiful, delicate looking wings. His thick, dark lashes brush his cheekbones as his eyes flutter shut for a moment and he lets out a soft breath. In this moment, you are able to appreciate just how beautiful he really is...

Then, those eyes open once he has collected himself and he is right back to looking like he could bore holes through your soul with his eyes alone. He licks his dark lips with that tapered tongue of his, the metal studs in it flashing for a moment into view, before he begins to move, rolling his hips experimentally to get a feel for the fill he has taken upon. His talons dig into your shoulders a bit, stinging, but you couldn't care less at the little rivulets of candy red beading up at the punctures. You're too focused on trying to remind yourself to breathe as he begins to grind and rock down against you.

It is your first time being ridden like this. You don't last long. Even when he is being the receptive one for once, his dominance drives you to peak shamefully easily. He's got you wrapped around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens before ch. 1 ( obviously )

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who is uncertain about it, Kankri is in fact cutting/tearing Karkat's bulge off with his claws alone.


End file.
